


Salvation from the Depths

by azurefishnets



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Angsty fluff?, Gen, It's just canon-typical, fluffy angst?, if you're worried about the Major Character Death tag fear not, who even knows anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/pseuds/azurefishnets
Summary: In the looping timelines between deaths, Kamila and Lynne find a moment of family.
Relationships: Kamila & Lynne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Salvation from the Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Code](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Code/gifts).



Kamila watched her hands raise and swing the heavy rifle with detached horror; try as she might she couldn’t force her fingers to loosen and release the gun, or make her treacherous mouth stop threatening Lynne or her father. Even tears were denied her, were she of a mind to weep, but beyond crying, she was angry, _furious_ , with this mysterious interloper who had used her again and again as a weapon against those she loved most.

Body and mind held thrall to his will, and not just this once; she’d been kidnapped. Threatened. Used as a bargaining chip. And, back in the dim recesses of memories her mind had done its best to block until now, manipulated before, albeit for a task with more finesse than shooting a gun. That this manipulator didn’t particularly wish her dead was no comfort; being left alive, the only survivor of everyone she knew and loved, sounded like a fate worse than death. Within the strange clarity that came with sharing her mind with someone else, the manipulator’s secret was revealed: He knew this, in intimate detail, and he simply didn’t care.

With all her might, all the ingenuity she possessed, Kamila strained to move a muscle. Her thoughts beat at the manipulator’s like a small, angry bird, and he ignored them just as he’d done everything else she tried. Her hands raised; her fingers placed themselves on the trigger. Lynne stared at her, pleading with the manipulator—even _she_ knew Kamila was helpless before him. She was submerged, twice, and who could say which was the more dangerous? And now even the manipulator himself had realized how bad things were. She could feel his rage, howling against the encroaching water. How unfair, yet again, that at the moment it felt more present than her own.

Somewhere there was an explosion and bits of submarine began falling. Lynne screamed and Kamila prepared for her to save herself and let the manipulator have Kamila. Everyone else had left her; now was Lynne’s chance to do so too. But Lynne threw herself at Kamila, wrapping herself around her. Kamila and the manipulator shared a moment of all-too-real surprise before he fled from her body, ejected by the shock, and Lynne had Kamila wrapped in her embrace.

“It’s OK,” Kamila thought she heard. “I promise you’ll be safe.” Lynne was warm and solid and real, displacing the cold chill of the manipulator’s malice, and in that moment, Kamila believed her. For a moment, they floated together in that fragile, promised bubble, sisters in chaos, family in the moments before death.

They crumpled together in the roar of the next impact, and Kamila felt herself falling backward. She blacked out for a moment, and when she came to, the submarine was dark. She could feel her ears beginning to ring. That gave her an idea, and she scrambled for the phone, but no one answered. The black despair began to sink in. She sank into the ocean, sitting on the metal box above her sister’s submerging corpse and thinking about her father and her mother. For a moment, she knew what her father felt, elsewhere in the roiling sea. Was her mother, too, lost in the dark beyond death? The four of them, all given to the ocean of time and despair and nothing saved. It wasn’t fair! Kamila solved problems. That’s what she was good at! And here she was with the biggest problem ever and no way to solve it.

She had almost given in to the depths when Sissy and Missile came for her. Almost, but the promise Lynne had made her burned like a ghostly flame in her heart. It wasn’t enough, though, if only _she_ was safe, and she blessed Missile’s warm presence as she felt her time unspool and Sissel slip back into the past. The next thing she knew, time reeled itself in and she found herself on the floor. Perhaps this would become easier if she did it more? Lynne would likely know, but Kamila didn’t want to find out, and she didn’t want Lynne, warm, real, alive sister-Lynne, to either. Sissel and Missile aside, she was rather done with ghosts and their tricks; she remembered the previous timeline just fine, thank you, and would rather not repeat it.

Her head was splitting, but she reached out for Lynne one more time anyway. She wanted to say, “I promise you’ll be safe.” She wanted to return the embrace Lynne had given her. She wanted so many things, but words escaped her as she succumbed to painful sleep yet again. This time, though, as she fell, she knew that she wasn’t alone; her sister, Sissel and Missile would be there for her no matter what. Dimly, she felt Lynne pick her up, and clung on to her back with everything she had. Together, come what may, they’d climb from the dark and salvage whatever was left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very brief attempt at sisterly hurt and comfort under the sea! I was excited to see your prompts in the list. Happy exchange and thank you for joining us in the GT love!


End file.
